Winnie the Pooh Friendship Vol 1: Tigger-ific Tales! VHS 1997
FBI Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * Licensed for Private Home Exhibition Only. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Previews * Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree CD-ROM * Winnie the Pooh Video Collection * Spot * Disney's Sing-Along Songs Disney Bumpers * Feature Program Opening Logo * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh Friendship: Tigger-Ific Tales! Episodes Titles * "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" Intervals * Coming Up Next, What Tigger Loses his Famous Markings Eeyore Reminds Him That It's What's on the Inside That Counts in "Stripes" Episode Titles (cont.) * "Stripes" Intervals * Coming Up Next, with Bad Luck Running Rampant the Gang Bands Together to Break the Spell in "Luck Amok" Episode Titles (cont) * "Luck Amok" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * "All's Well That Ends Wishing Well" ** Producers: Ken Kessel, Ed Ghertner ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Written by: Marley Clark, Stephen Sustarsic, Carter Crocker, Karl Geurs, Mark Zaslove * "Stripes" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Story by: Terrie Collins and Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Terrie Collins, Bruce Reid Schaefer and Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Bruce Talkington * "Luck Amok" ** Producer/Director: Karl Geurs ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Mark Zaslove, Jymn Magon ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: Peter Cullen, John Fielder, Tim Hoskins, Ken Sansom - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Animation Directors: David Block, Terence Harrison * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Supervising Timing Director: Dave Brain * Timing Directors: Brad Case, Joan Case, Rick Leon, Mitch Rochon, Mike Svayko, Bob Treat, James T. Walker, Bob Zamboni * Storyboard Designers: Don Christensen, Holly Forsyth, George Goode, Bruce Morris, Hank Tucker * Key Layout Design: Jim Schlenker * Character Design: Toby Shelton, Leonard Smith * Additional Character Design: Kenny Thompkins * Key Background Stylist: Paro Hozumi * Additional Background Stylist: Gary Eggleston * Color Key Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Additional Color Styling: Debra Jogrensborg * Assistant Producers: Barbara Ferro, Ken Tsumura * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Overseas Animation Supervisors: Dale Case, Ken Kessel, Jamie Mitchell, Mike Reyna ** "Friendship" Theme Song *** Words and Music by: Dave Kinnoin *** Arranged by: Jimmy Hammer *** Produced by: Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Television Animation (Australia) PTY, Ltd. * Animation Production by: TMS Entertainment, Inc. * Post Production Manager: Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Supervising Editor: Elen Orson * Sound Effects Editor: Roy Braverman * Music Editor & Re-recording Mixer: Ed Barton * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King, M.P.S.E. * Sound Edtior: Rick Hinson, M.P.S.E. * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Production Assistants: Jeffrey Arthur, Peggy Becker, Wade Nassir, Jacaleen Cotter, Luanne Crocker, Stephanie Elliott * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Supervisor: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.TE.-IA * ©1988, 1989 Disney Enterprises, Inc. - All Rights Reserved Category:1997 Category:VHS Category:Winnie the Pooh: Friendship Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1990s Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:1997 video releases Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh